Rin's Experiment
by YukiAngel500
Summary: Rin wants to try something on his dear brother. Note that this is a lemon and incest so if you don't like it just don't read it


"Yukio I want to try something with you." My brother, Rin, announces. I look up at him and sigh. He waits expectantly for my answer, completely ignoring the fact that I am working at the moment. One look into his puppy dog begging eyes I know I'm done for.

"Fine, what is it?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No it's a secret. You'll find out if you come with me." He whispers in my ear as if there is someone else around who can hear. I sigh again and stand up from the desk in the library. He smirks, knowing damn well that he has won. He grabs my hand, causing a blush to spread through my cheeks.

He either doesn't notice or doesn't care about the steady pink in my face, pulling me along with him. I'm tugged this way and that before Rin finally stops at our dorm room. Once the door is open he literally tosses me inside and follows, locking the door securely.

"Strip and bend over the desk with your ass in the air." Rin commands. I blush.

"Why should I? What are you going to do?" I challenge him. He raises an eyebrow and gestures toward the desk.

"I listen to you all day now it's your turn. Besides you agreed." He says with a smirk. I sigh and smile lightly.

"That's true." I murmur and do as he said, the cold air raising goosebumps all over my flesh. As I press my chest to the desktop Rin walks up behind me and gently touches my rear. A ghost touch. More goosebumps rise on my skin but I can't help but relax at his comforting and familiar touch.

I can just sense the smirk he is giving me but ignore it. I hear a drawer open and close. Suddenly ice cold gel is dripping between my ass cheeks and onto my thighs. Rin chuckles at the little hiss I give it. His fingers massage it in and playfully poke his fingers in and out of my entrance.

My hips buck each time he does it. I can feel his smirk get larger but he pulls his hand away from my skin. A little whine escapes my lips and I spread my legs a bit more, begging him to keep the contact.

"Patience dear brother." He murmurs as his lips meet my shoulder blade. I look over my shoulder at him as pulls away. His shirt is off and he is thoroughly lubrication one hand. He meets my gaze with a smirk. I look back down at the table in front of me, not knowing what he is going to do. I trust my brother with all my heart, though, so I don't worry too much.

His hand once again returns to my all to ready entrance, slicker than before. He easily pushes two fingers into me, making my legs shake and a groan leave my lips. A whimper is held captive in my throat, not want him to know the discomfort that the action gave me. My hole tightens and loosens around his fingers before he starts to scissor them as he pushes them in and out.

A moan is muffled by my teeth clenched together. He pushes a third and fourth finger in with the other two and the sensation is beyond painful. Tears well up in my eyes but he doesn't stop the movement he has started. He holds onto my hip to keep me from squirming away from his greedy hand.

"Rin, you're hurting me." I whimper out. Rin's hand on my hip moves up and then smacks me hard on my ass, effectively silencing me. Another whimper follows the first and more tears drip down my cheeks. His fingers stop moving and he sits there, one hand partially inside me. He seems to be waiting for me to adjust now.

After a minute it doesn't hurt anymore and I nod my head. He seems to get the idea, as he starts to gently move his fingers again. His hand returns to my hip, then in one swift movement, Rin pushes his whole hand inside of me then makes a fist. My head shoots up and my eyes go wide as a scream erupts from my throat.

Rin freezes and blood drips in slow rivulets down my legs. It's not a lot, barely any at all, but still. His clenched fist is still inside me, creating a painful but somehow pleasurable sensation. Rin doesn't move at all, letting me once again adjust to this.

I rock my hips back, taking in some of his arm and moan like a whore. Rin holds me still and starts to move his fist in and out, pushing in as far as his elbow at times. I writhe under him and whimper and scream like a slut, like the slut I am for letting him take my virginity like this.

He doesn't seem to mind as he moves his fist faster and faster, ripping my insides apart in the most pleasurable way. My member hurts and pressure is building quickly. I moan his name in encouragement. His hand hits that special spot.

My back arches and I scream his name as I cum. I practically feel the smirk radiating off of him as he pulls his hand out of my now stretched ass. My legs shake and collapse underneath me, sending me to the floor. Rin scoops me up and lays me in my bed. He presses his lips to my forehead in a gentle kiss.

I drift off, completely exhausted from this.


End file.
